Endless
by Flywings
Summary: This is a strange magical world where four boys(?) met and began their wonderful story of love(?) WARNING:The author is extremely lazy, might be an endless story (which is why this is called the Endless) , boys love (aka gay) included. Also, the author has terrilbe English and a fragile heart, please point out any errors in the story in a nice and gentle way, thank you
1. Blood Ruby: Prologue

This is the land of Endless.

It was named because no one had ever found an end to this place, not even the mermaids that live in the sea which surrounds all the land. All of those who sailed out had never returned.

The sea was grand, also is the land. In the ancient times, two cultures divided the land between them. Now as time passed by, both cultures divided into smaller countries, but the gap between the two cultures cannot be concealed, which often results in wars between them. The two cultures drew a direct boarder line in the middle of Endless; they are the Eastern and the Western.

Two sides of the boarder have different races, different plants, different languages and even different landscapes. At the times of peace, not just the humans, even the non-humans loves to visit the other side of the boarder and even live or travel there for long periods of time.

Saber Retsu is one of them.

Or at least he seems like one of them.

He was born in the country of Nihong, a pure Eastern human, but he now walks the land of the Western, living off the payment from completing Quests. He was only twenty-three years old, but already is an excellent Magic-Hunter, and is somewhat famous within the career.

Retsu has just taken a Quest of finding a ruby necklace that was lost by some rich lady within the Black Forest. To say the truth, he doesn't like this kind of Quests very much, but the reward is very high, and he kind of needs money right now.

Three days of traveling, and he finally reached a small town at the edge of the forest.

Retsu decided to rest there for one night before he went into the forest.


	2. Blood Ruby: Chapter One

Retsu had enough walking for one day, besides the sun is so going to set soon, it is time he should find a place to eat and sleep for the night.

He found the tavern in town with no problem. After all, this town is the only stop before entering the Black Forest, many travelers or his fellow Hunters would like to have a place rest their feet for the night.

When Retsu walked in, it was right on the supper time, there are many people quietly eating in the dining room.

Maybe way too many people eating in the dining room.

Retsu scanned the room, of course, there are no empty seats left for him.

"One more bottle of grape vine, and some roast beef if you have any." Suddenly, a clear voice broke the hashing silence in the tavern.

Retsu looked over to where the sound came from as most people did. It is a teenage boy who spoke, telling by the voice, because his whole body is covered by a big black cloak. From this angle, Retsu can only see the lower half of his face, with lips curled into a smile directed at him.

But…

Retsu peered more closely at that person, recognizing the familiar skin colour.

So this is why he covered himself with a cloak, Eastern people do get a lot of stares if walking on road. Which is quite annoying speaking from his own experiences. Retsu combed through a strip of his own brilliant, long red hair that had fallen to the front out of habit. He looked at the teenager, and even though he couldn't see his eyes, Retsu still felt their glance connect.

"Come and sit, we can be friends. By the way, I like your hair." The teenager said with an even tone.

"Than-Thank you." Retsu was surprised by the praise. But he was glad, this little tavern is packed, and Retsu is very hungry from a day's travel. He gladly sat down beside the teenager.

The waiter was fast with the teenager's grape vine and roast beef. The teenager nodded his thanks, and give the waiter a silver coin.

"I don't eat meat, but maybe you'd like some." The teenager turned towards him, and pointed at the plate with his chin.

"That was for me?" Retsu was surprised again.

"Of course," he said, as if amused by Retsu's question, "No one else is sitting here, and I've already eaten."

"But…"Retsu is a bit embarrassed by letting others pay for him, however when he reached for his money he realized that he does not have enough to pay for this supper and rent a room in the tavern.

"It's all right, I don't mind paying for a friend," The teenager seems to know his problem, the watery red lips curled into a smile again. If Retsu had not heard his voice earlier, he would actually think this is a girl sitting in front of him. The teenager handed him a cup and spoke causally, as if saying the weather is good tomorrow, "Oh, I just remembered, this tavern has no empty rooms left. If you are planning to stay here tonight you'll just have to share a room with me."

"What?!" Now Retsu was shocked. He barely noticed when the teenager poured vine into his cup.

"You didn't hear me wrong," the teenager was apparently very amused by him, for he almost fall off his chair laughing. Rising the cup at Retsu, he said, "I've said before, I like you very much. If you don't mind having me as a friend, drink this toast."

Retsu looked at him and looked at the cup, making up his mind, he raised the cup and touched the teenager's, "Thank you for wanting me as a friend."

They both drank the entire cup of vine.

"I don't know your name yet." Retsu put down his cup first, looking at the teen curiously, he asked, "Would you mind telling me?"

The teen smiled again, this time he raised his head a little bit, and Retsu finally saw his entire face.

Oh god he is beautiful!

Retsu lost his breath.

The teen looks about sixteen, with deep black eyes that shone like stars. His face is as white as snow, and the lips almost as red as blood. He is like the most perfect image of a teen age boy the Eastern can ever imagine, Retsu definitely has not seen another boy that can and will ever match his looks.

"Nezhasantaizi, that's my name."

Retsu almost missed that sentence.

As if seeing his blank expression, he dipped a finger in the vine and wrote on the table.

Nieza.

"You can call me by this name." Nieza smiled.

"Nieza?" Retsu tried to pronounce it.

"Ni-e-za." He corrected.

"Nieza." Retsu repeated the name a few times, then nodded his head.

Copying what Nieza did, Retsu also dipped his index finger in the vine, and wrote his own him on the table.

"Re-tsu?" Nieza leaned over to look.

"Actually more like Ra-ts-u. I prefer my name this way better."

"Retsu," Nieza said with confidence, and he did get it right, "You are from Nihong?"

"I was born there," Retsu nodded his head, than realized something amazing, "You are mix-blood?"

It's very hard to believe, but this teenager with a near perfect Eastern face does have a Western name.

"My mother…...is from the Western."

He said, with a strange pause in the middle of the sentence. The cloak fell down again so Retsu couldn't see his eyes, but he guessed he might provoked some of Nieza's bad memories, "Sorry."

"Why should you be?" Neiza didn't seemed to mind, "Forget about that, where are you planning to go?"

"The Blank Forest, I am on a Quest."

"Oh?" Nieza raised an eyebrow, "Such a coincidence, I am heading for the forest as well. You won't mind having another person tagging along would you?"

"Of course not."


	3. Blood Ruby: Chapter Two

They've spent a night at the tavern, and woken up early the next day. The Blank Forest is the most dangerous in the night, if Retsu is going to look for the ruby necklace, he can only search in the day and must stay put in the night. There are just too much creatures that will hunt under the cover of the night.

"You must be crazy to look for a necklace." Nieza is frowning ever since he heard of Retsu's purpose.

They are both wearing a cloak just out of habit, neither of them are interested in being stared at like some rare monster.

"The Ruby is filled with powerful Fire Magic, and I'm somehow very sensitive to Fire Elements, it would be easy for me to find it." Retsu explained.

"You're human, right?"

"What?" Retsu was taken by surprise, "Of course I'm human, why did you ask?"

"It rare," Nieza hesitated a little, "Humans are not seen with this ability much. Elves, Angels, or Fallen Angels from the west, or basically any inhuman race in the east, is most like to have this kind of ability."

"But there are humans who have them, don't they?" Retsu asked, "I remember seeing historic records of those humans."

Nieza paused for a moment, then looked straight into Retsu's eyes, "No matter what, do not ever tell anyone else about your ability."

Realizing how important this is, Retsu nodded solemnly, "I will remember this."

######

The Black Forest, like its name, is literally black. The trees, bushes, leaves, and even the ground is a pure black in colour. Even at the noon of a day it would still seem like dawn or dusk in the forest because very limited light would make through the black canopy and reach the ice cold ground.

Retsu was going to light a fire ball up in his hand, but was stopped by Nieza grabbing his hand.

"Any little light will attract the monsters, haven't you been in here before?"

"Twice, both times hunting for the pelt of those night leopards." Retsu admitted and give up on the fire ball idea.

"Looks like I'm more used to the darkness, I'll lead the way." Nieza brushed past Retsu, still holding his hand and lead him through this dark forest.

"How could you be more used to the darkness? You certainly do not look like it." Retsu asked, he is just simply amazed, since Nieza looks more like the Shing or Sen they've described in the East, which both represents the lightness.

Nieza did not respond to the comment, but Retsu think he saw his eyes flash in the dim light.

They walked in silence for a while. It feels weird to be lead by a teenager who looks only about sixteen, epically when Retsu is the older brother at home. To admit the truth, he is way more used to taking care of people instead of being taken care of.

But to also admit the truth, Nieza did it so naturally that he almost thought he is older than him.

"Did you feel that?" Nieza suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, Retsu, lost in thought, almost crushed right into him.

"Sorry, what was it?"

The hand griping his was suddenly tightened, as if not really pleased by him being distracted, "The Ruby, it's near."

Retsu closed his eyes and reached out his senses, as Nieza had said, a powerful source of Fire Magic is very near, but moving at the same time.

"Whatever is carrying it, has spotted us."

Sure as Nieza said, a few pair of glowing eyes lighted up in the dark of the forest.

"A pack of Demon Wolves, Fire type," Nieza said coolly, "Looks like the Ruby you're looking for is on their leader's neck."

"Ah, now that's a problem."

The pack of big wolves have apparently decided to have them as lunch, Retsu figured there is probably about twenty or so around this area. The good thing is, they're not that hard to defeat, as least they would be able to run if nothing else.

Retsu slowly pulled out his blood red sword, and stepped in front of Nieza, blocking him from the view of the wolves and slowly backing away.

The wolves are smart enough to realize that their lunch is going to run. They lowered their bodies and growled. As the leading wolf howled the attacking signal, three leaped at them.

Retsu raised his sword at the first wolf, but a flash of red was faster than him. Before he realized, the three wolves are already lying on the ground, not moving anymore.

The red lashed out again, warping itself around the leader wolf's neck. This time, Retsu saw what it is.

That was a long piece of pure red damask, with one end on the leader wolf's neck, and the other end in…

Nieza's hand.

"How, how did you do that?" Retsu was astonished, strangling a big wolf with a piece of damask is not easy as it might look.

"Not the problem here!" Nieza yanked at the damask, and the leading wolf was flung into a tree. He yanked again, the damask let go of the wolf and flew back into his hands as if it's alive. Retsu saw the ruby necklace lying in the midst of it.

"Let's get out of here fast." Nieza put the Ruby in Retsu's hand while pulling him into the forest. The wolves howled and give chase, but were silenced by Nieza's damask.

Retsu barely was able to stay on his feet when Nieza pulled him through the forest. He did not know how long they've ran for, but when Nieza finally stopped the already-dim-light in the forest was almost all gone, Retsu can hardly make out anything in the dark now.

"I'm sure we've ditched them now," Nieza said as he looked back at the way they've come, "We should rest here for the night. It's almost all dark, I can hear the animals out for hunting."

Retsu has no idea where he got that, since he cannot hear anything like it.

"You still have food with you right? Or else you'll just have to go hungry for the night."

"Yes, I do," Retsu dug through his bag, good thing it's still there, which is quite a miracle considering what they've done today. He sat down on the ground and pulled out some jerky, "Do you want any?"

"No, I'm not hungry. Besides, I don't eat meat." Nieza shook his head, sitting down beside him.

Vegetarian. Retsu made a mental note of bringing something that's not meat the next time.

He took care to put the ruby securely in his bag, "Nieza, now that my Quest is over, what about yours? What did you come here for?"

Nieza cast a glance at him, then turned away causally, but Retsu did not miss his hesitation.

"The Fallen Angel's feather, that's what I'm here for."

"Fallen Angel?!" Retsu was shocked, "I thought it's only a myth that they lived here."

"No, the center of this forest is where one of their clans is located," Nieza said calmly, "I've seen them."

Retsu paused for a second, he is not sure if he should be surprised of Nieza's ability might be way more than what people would expect from a sixteen year old boy. But he guesses Nieza has already given enough clues and hints to notify him.

The Fallen Angel is one of the powerful races that lived on this land, even a ten year old of their age can defeat most of humans. Although that is somewhat related to their bloody way of education for their young, the weak will never survive.

If Nieza is able to see one and still live until today, Retsu has to admit that he must be much more capable than him.

"It's about time," The forest is completely dark now, Retsu can only tell where Nieza is by the sound of his voice and movement, "I should get a move on if we want to leave the forest tomorrow."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Retsu buckled up his bag carefully, stood up and asked. Even though he thinks he would be more of a burden rather than aiding Nieza's side.

Retsu's legs were suddenly grabbed from underneath him, and his was lifted into the air by a pair of strong arms. Before he can react, he heard Nieza took a deep breath above his head, and all of a sudden they were flying through the air.

Well, not actually flying, Nieza is more like climbing up the trees by pushing off on the trunks with his toes, however he did that. Either way, Nieza was fast, they reached the canopy within a few second's time.

The moon light shone through the thinner leaves, casting a glow of silver on the pure black leaves, and Retsu can finally see Nieza's face now.

His hood from the cloak has fallen off, therefore showing his wondrous beauty, the beauty that almost doesn't belong to a boy. It's even more breath taking, seeing him under the moonlight. The glow softened the sharp and cold edges that should not be on a teenager's face, making him look more friendly but somehow more perfect and distant. Retsu would not have been surprised if he fell for him right here.

But he did not, Retsu only asked calmly, "What's the matter?"

"There are only two kinds of creatures that can fly in this forest, the Fallen Angel, and a kind of bird with the powers of thunder, named Rey," Nieza let him down on a thick tree branch, and explained, "But neither will hunt in this area, and the rest are all ground animals, they cannot climb this high. You'll be safer up in a tree until I come back."

"I can sleep in a tree if that sets you mind at ease, but when will you be back?"

"At dawn." Nieza stands to leave, the wind rustled through his clothes, and lifted his silk like, long black hair, bringing a hint of coolness on to Retsu's skin.

Retsu brush away the red bangs that covered his vision, and watched Nieza leaped from branch to branch, disappearing in the depth of the night.

Leaning back on the tree trunk, he looked up at the white moon that was just visible through a layer of black leaves.

I wish you luck, my first friend here.


	4. Blood Ruby: Chapter Three

Just as Nieza has said, he did return when the sun first peeked over the mountain tops.

But he was not alone.

When Retsu was carried down to the ground, where a pure black unicorn is standing, it's long, graceful neck bent and head lowered respectfully, as if wait for them.

"Your unicorn?"

"No," Nieza shook his head, casted a quick, worried glace at the unicorn, "He followed me all the way back."

"He seems to like you, why not take him as a servant?"

"I don't need him." Retsu can tell that Nieza is being pure honest, but he also knows that most people would give a lot of things to own a unicorn like this.

Black unicorns or even unicorns in general, are a species rarely to be seen. Not because of their numbers, but because where they live and the fact that they don't really like humans that much.

"But he might be a lot of help," Retsu suggested, to say the truth, he doesn't really walk to walk now, after sleeping on a tree for the whole entire night, "We can ride him, it will be faster out of the forest."

Nieza seems to consider this for a moment. Then, very reluctantly, ne nodded, eyeing the obedient unicorn.

"Do you know how?"

Seeing Nieza just standing there, Retsu suddenly had a very bad suspicion.

"Of course I do!" Nieza's reaction was surprising big, Retsu leaned back a little bit, being caught off guard and all. However, Nieza was quick at recovering himself, mumbled a quick sorry and then went to stand in front of the unicorn. But when he placed his hand besides the horn Nieza turned to look straight into Retsu's eyes. There is something, some feelings in those pair of pure black eyes that Retsu cannot understand. Retsu saw him in the dim white light opening his mouth as if to speak, but quickly closed it and turned back to the unicorn.

"This is the last chance, are _you_ sure about this?" Retsu heard Nieza asked the unicorn, in a very serious manner.

The unicorn only dipped his head once, but with great determination

At that moment Retsu did not understand why Nieza did not want the unicorn.

And when he finally knew why…it's far in the future.

######

They rode the black unicorn to the edge of the forest, and it was not even near noon yet.

"The unicorn is very fast, we can get to the next town by sunset if we keep going." Retsu suggested.

"No, it would be troublesome if people saw the unicorn. I better send him into the Contract Space, and we'll walk to the Black Forest town."

Retsu thought for only a second before agreeing.

It's hard to argue with all truth.

Although from what he know about Nieza now, which is not much he admit, Retsu did thought Nieza is more of a rush ahead person most of the times, even though he hides it really well.

Both of them is also fast on foot, it was just past noon when they reached the town they've departure from. They settled themselves in the same tavern and had some lunch, but Nieza was fast at going back to his room.

Retsu was quite worried, and he is not a person to drag things, which is why he is now going to Nieza's room.

"May I come in?" He knocked twice on the door.

"Re-Retsu?!" Nieza's somewhat panicked voice came through the door, then a series of stuff falling and clashing on to the ground. A few moments later, when Nieza opened the door for Retsu, he was panting and blushing from some kind of exercise.

"What are you doing?" Retsu asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Nothing." Nieza answered way too fast.

Retsu kept the suspicious look on his face, but did not ask any more, "I was worried about you, you acted weird since we came out of the forest. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Nieza straightened himself up, and smoothened his collar. Tidying the somewhat messy clothes he wore, "Why did you ask?"

"Because I thought…"

Retsu broke off halfway through the sentence, a strange scent seems to be reaching his nostrils.

"What's the matter?" Nieza blinked in confusion.

"Blood…there is the scent of blood…Nieza! You're injured?!"

"Wha-What are you talking about?" Alarm flashed in Nieza's eyes, but he was quick to recover, and asked in a normal tone.

"I'm sure it's coming from you," Retsu said in a absolutely certain way, he pressed a hand down on Nieza's shoulder, and forced him into the room and sit on the bed before turning around to close the door, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Nieza stared at the floor, "There was no need."

"What do you mean by no need? Let me see the wound." Retsu was not going to let Nieza refuse him on this, seeing Nieza is still quite unwilling, he just reach out and started untying the buttons on Nieza's clothes.

"_What_? Are? You? Doing?" Nieza tried to grab his hand, but was not able to stop his movements since he only has one good hand.

Soon Retsu was able to see how bad Nieza's wound is.

Reassuringly, it's not that deep, but it sure was long. The wound extended from Nieza's shoulder all the way down to his waist, making a blood red diagonal line on his otherwise flawless back.

"I have bandages and vulnerary in my bag, you could have told me," Retsu complained, "It could get infected if it's not treated in time, don't you know that?"

Nieza laughed shortly at his statement, "Someone said the same thing to me a long time ago," he winced a little as Retsu touched his wound lightly with finger tips, and pointed towards the drawer beside the bed, "I have all those as well, us mine."

"You were trying to do this yourself aren't you?" Retsu took out the bandages and vulnerary, understanding the strange noise when he knocked a few moments ago.

"Yes and you came knocking...just like some other annoying big brother I know." Nieza signed.

"Some other?"Retsu paused for a moment in his movements of treating Nieza's wound, "I wonder who it is. And how did you know I am a big brother?"

"'Cause you act like one," Nieza said as if it should be very obvious, Retsu thought he'd shrug if not for the wound, "Annoying, concerning, attentive…and gentle, as well."

"Aw, sounds like you have a really nice big brother."Retsu can't help but smile at Nieza's fond face when he spoke about his older brother.

"And it seems like you have a really bothersome little brother." Nieza said.

Retsu was surprised, "How did you know?"

"Guessed." Nieza smiled mysteriously.

######

After Retsu tended to Nieza's wounds, they went to the Hunter's Community in this town and finished Nieza's mission of searching for the Fallen Angels' feathers. Retsu was shocked again at the three blood red feathers that Nieza pulled out. The Angels evolves as their ability grew, from a pair of white or black wings at birth, most angels will get to twelve wings when they die of old age (which is a long, long time). But on top of that, is the Golden Wings Angels or the Blood Feathers Fallen Angels. To become one of them, an angel must merge two pair of wings together to become one set of Golden or Blood Feather wings.

The point here is, blood red feathers of the Fallen Angels are extremely hard to get, because there is a huge gap between a Twelve Winged Angle and a Golden Wings Angel, even if the golden winged angel only has one set of golden wings.

After gasping at Nieza's abilities again, they returned to the tavern and eat supper.

"Did you feel that?" Suddenly, Nieza stopped in attacking the plate of vegetables, and exchanged a glance with Retsu.

"Defiantly, it's the Ruby."

They both left the food and dashed up stairs.

When they basically crashed through the doors, the glow of the Ruby is shining through the bag, illuminating the whole room with a light shade of red.

"Such Fire Magic it contains." Nieza marveled.

"That's not the point is it?" Retsu took the Ruby out of his bag, and had to hold it by its lace because the Ruby itself was way too hot.

BOOM!

The ground even shook under the impact of the explosion.

Nieza closed his eyes for two seconds, and then grabbed Retsu's arm and dragged him out the window, "We need to check it out."

"I know!" Retsu try to yell loud enough for Nieza to hear him above the wind, "But can you let me walk on my own foot?!"

"No you are _way_ too slow!"


	5. Blood Ruby: Chapter Four

There is no one left at the scene when they arrived. Only a huge black pit on the ground, caused by the explosion they heard of course.

But the Ruby is still glowing in the last rays of the sun, and is warm to touch. Nieza left Retsu on the edge and when down the pit to scoop up a handful of soil.

"There are traces of the Light Magic left around here." He reported, letting the earth fall between his fingers.

"Do you think that's why the Ruby is acting weird?" Retsu held up the glowing Ruby for Nieza to see.

"Maybe," Nieza looked thoughtful, "Feels like…the Fire Magic left on the Ruby has a similar radiation to these traces of Light Magic."

He leaped up and out of the pit towards Retsu, who automatically handed him the Ruby.

"This Ruby contains an amazing amount of Fire Magic, it cannot possibly be some lost magic tools or just any decoration the upper class wear," Nieza studied the Ruby closely, "Are you sure you want to return this to its original owner? It might cause big trouble for her."

"I don't mind keeping it if you say so, but I'm almost out of money right now." Retsu shrugged.

"We can return it first, and then steal it back from its owner," Nieza suggested, "We can get the money, and keep your reputation as a Magic Hunter, and also get the Ruby back."

"Are you sure about this?" Retsu is worried, that sounds like a really cheap plan that Nieza just suggested.

"Why not? We need the money," Nieza's expression is way too nature, as if he is only commenting on the weather tomorrow, "Besides, she can always give out another quest if she want the Ruby back."

Retsu considered that for a moment, then nodded slowly, "If you say so."

######

They stayed in the Black Forest town for that night, and started towards the big city where the owner of the Ruby lived the next day. After five days of traveling, they've finally settled down in a hotel there, and started to gather information about the Ruby owner.

The owner of the Ruby is a mid age woman, Ms. Ryoki, who is still single. Her ancestors were from the Eastern lands, but that was generations and generations ago, grew up the same way as any normal Western child. Her family is very rich, and she lives in a huge mansion just outside of the town. This Ruby they were asked to find was passed down for generations within the family, but no recording said that they have anything to do with magic and the magical world out there.

"Don't you think it's odd? She has nothing to do with magic, but somehow lost this Ruby in the Black Forest." Nieza said with a frown.

"Maybe it was stolen?" Retsu suggested.

Nieza cast a weird glance at him, and chose not to comment. Instead, he said, "You should go return the Ruby right now, we'll steal it tonight."

"This fast?"

"So she won't have time to properly set up the guards, securities, and defenses."

That made sense.

Retsu nodded and left for the Hunter's Community.

######

They waited for midnight to take the move, it was easy to get into the yard, but got harder after that.

"Such a huge yard she has, why do they even need this?" Retsu complained in a low voice.

"Don't know," Nieza's answer was short and fast.

Suddenly, Retsu stopped moving. Nieza looked at him inquiringly.

"Can you feel the Ruby?" He asked.

"Yes, why?" Nieza looked puzzled, but a hint of realization soon crept onto his face, "You can't feel it, can you? It's locked inside a very protective chamber, it's only normal that the Fire Magic was blocked to you. After all…"

He stopped himself.

"After all what?" Retsu asked, somehow, he felt, that the answer might mean a lot to him.

"Nothing." Nieza shook his head, "I was mistaken. Come on, we need to get a move on here if you want to get out of here by the morning."

"Whoa, this mansion is that big? You're kidding, right?" He can feel that Nieza's reluctance to talk about it, so Retsu didn't press, he would ask some other time, when they're not in such an intense situation like this.

"For your snail speed, yes this mansion is that big." Nieza retorted.

"Hey that's unfair! I'm already faster that most humans, instead of me being slow, it's you who has inhuman speed!" Retsu complained.

Nieza only snorted and did not comment on that.

They walked in silence for a while, until Nieza spoke again, "Why do you think they keep forests in this yard?"

"Protection?" Retsu guessed.

"Yes, and no," Nieza slowly shook his head, "They are raising some very dangerous things in here."

"Then why haven't we seen any?"

Retsu looked around, but he can only see trees and bushes in the darkness.

Nieza did not answer that question, he raised another question instead, "Do you know any legends or folktales about a red ruby?"

Retsu shook his head.

Then he saw Nieza's lip curl up a bit in the darkness, "The Elves live an extremely long life, they will hear about all kinds of things and change them into songs or poems, even fairytales, and spread them around the land and combine them into the human culture or history. Do not underestimate any folktale sung by those Traveling Poets, for they very much might be telling a truthful story."

Before Retsu understood what he was trying to say. Nieza began singing.

He sang in a language Retsu cannot understand, but it's such a beautiful melody that Retsu just wanted to listen to it forever. He knew that Nieza had a clear and attractive voice the first time they met, but he had not heard Nieza sing before, and did not thought it would be this beautiful.

There is no one else on this Endless land that can ever match his voice.

For a moment Retsu really believed in that.

But suddenly his wrist burned with pain, jolting him back into the reality. He saw the disapproving face of Nieza, with his hands still on Retsu's wrist. Looking a bit farther on, Retsu could see that the forest has ended, and the two guards standing on guard at the door is looking blank. Retsu soon realized that Nieza was using his song as a method of attacking, not to hurt people, but just to make them lose consciousness.

From all Retsu know, only three races have that power. One is the mermaids, of course; another is the Fen from the Eastern. But thinking about what Nieza said before, Retsu did realize that Nieza might very much have an Elf parent.

Nieza pulled on his wrist, indicating for him to follow. Not daring to listen to the beautiful song anymore, Retsu let Nieza lead the way through the scaring big mansion, all the way to the basement where the Ruby is stored.

"Do you know how to open a lock without the keys?" Nieza had stopped singing, and asked Retsu.

"No, I never thought I'd be in this situation before." Retsu answered honestly.

"Well then…" Nieza turned his glace back at the huge basement door with is also locked by a huge lock and with Magic Circles drawn all over it, "Get ready to grab the Ruby and run."

Not waiting for Retsu to fully understand his sentence, Nieza fling out a ring of gold, which crushed right through the door.

A bunch of dust flew up, blocking their sight, but Nieza did not hesitate in leaping into the dust, grabbing the golden ring out of the air as it fly back.

Loud alarm went off and screeched throughout the mansion, Retsu can hear the thunderous footsteps as man gathered and come this way.

"Take out your sword." Nieza was suddenly back at his side, the Ruby shining around his neck.

They were met by a dozen of guards at the door, and Retsu can see more gathering over here fast. Luckily, they were only strong-normal-people, who doesn't even know how to use the Battle Aura. It did not take them long to leave the guards behind, and hide into the forest.

"Don't you think that was too easy?" Retsu was panting a little as he looked behind his shoulders.

"Yes, that was way too easy." It's not Nieza who answered.

They both froze.

In front of them, a boy who looked about seventeen slowly walked out from behind a tree.

He has short and soft looking light brown hair, and fairly white skin. He is also smiling, but somehow there is an atmosphere around him that makes them wary.

This is not a person they can easily defeat.

"Hello," He said, still smiling casually, "My name is Faraji, nice to meet you."

Nieza lowered his body and bent his legs, the red damask Retsu saw the other day was in his hands.

Retsu himself raised his red sword.

They're ready for battle.


	6. Blood Ruby: Chapter Five

Nieza made the move first.

The dark red damask lashed out at Faraji like a viper, but was only able to cut across the tree behind Faraji's head. Not daring to hesitate and admire Nieza's ability of changing the soft damask to hard blade, Retsu sprung at Faraji with the sword ready before him.

Faraji slowly moved to one side, but was amazingly able to dodge the attack from Retsu. He smiled at them again, as if not anxious at all, and slowly pulled out his weapons.

It's a pair of long, thin blades. Slightly curved to the back, making it look more like a big hacking knife that some of the people use in the Eastern. It's light brown in colour, but reflected as a cold, sharp silver under a ray of moonlight.

Retsu blinked, not believing what he saw. But the weapon is still there in Faraji's hands.

How is that possible? That was definitely the samurai sword of Nihong. Why would a Western people like Faraji choose it as his weapon?

"Pay attention!" Nieza yelled at him while leaping at Faraji, holding the damask in both hands as if he wants to strangle him.

Retsu gathered the thoughts that were running away and focused on the battle before him. Sword up and body lowered, a light red Battle Aura was slowly released and circled around him.

Now!

Retsu's pupil shrank like a cat. As Nieza did a backwards somersault to avoid a slash to his neck, Retsu struck like lightning, the sword turning into a blur of red as it went for Faraji's heart.

He is not one to kill easily, but he is not that gentle to his enemies, especially when he can sense Faraji's hostility towards them, though he is smiling.

Faraji blocked off Retsu's attack with ease, but he is now exposing his entire back to Nieza, who defiantly won't let this chance slip away. The red damask hardened into blade again, and shot at Faraji with incredible speed.

Suddenly, a strong gust of wind blew through the forest, whipping Retsu's long red hair into his own eyes and even carried Nieza's damask off in the air.

Retsu flipped away from his opponent at the abrupt sense of danger. Pulling his bright red hair back behind, Retsu saw that Nieza did the same thing as him, the long hair they both have is now becoming troublesome in battle.

But Retsu was far from giving up, he adjusted his Battle Aura to block off some of the wind, and dashed at Faraji again.

That's the moment when all of the wind turned into blade.

"No!" Retsu yelled, for he realized where the blades were aimed at. In a desperate attempt to stop the attack he leaped at Faraji, bringing the sword straight down at his head.

Nieza did not waver even if a hundred blades made out of air are racing towards him at startling speed. He waved the damask into a wall of dancing flames, the air blades crushed onto it, and shattered into glittering dust.

On this hand, Faraji raise both of his samurai swords to block Retsu's attack. However he soon realized that's not going to work, the Battle Aura suddenly brightened around Retsu's body, the force coming from Retsu's sword is more than what he can bear.

Just that moment, an unexpected flash of red went through the air, caught by the edge of Retsu's vision. He raised his head in shock, and was in time to see Nieza fall to his kneels holding a shoulder that's gushing blood.

With an extra blast of speed, Retsu pressed down on his sword and used the force to flip over Faraji's head. In midair he flung his sword and a curve of Battle Aura flew out, destroying the last of the air blades almost right in front of Nieza's face.

Then Retsu immediately cast a Fire Magic between Faraji and them. A wall of fire roared to life, illuminating everything around in a fiery red.

"Are you okay?" Landing before Nieza, Retsu asked anxiously.

"Yes, if you don't count there is a hole gushing blood on me shoulder," Nieza rolled his eyes, "Not the point, the Ruby is acting weird again."

Because he mentioned, Retsu was able to move the attention from 'Nieza is wounded!' to 'the Ruby is glowing through Nieza's clothes.

Remembering how burning hot the Ruby can become, Retsu ignored Nieza's protests and took it out from under his clothes, letting it hang in the chilly air.

It's really glowing bright now, Retsu suspected that it may serve the ability of a torch very well.

"We need to leave," After a second of silence, Nieza said abruptly, staring off into the distance, "You cannot possible defeat him alone, it would be idiotic to even try."

"All right," Retsu completely agree with his opinion, he turned around, knelt down in front of Nieza, "Come up, I'll carry you…that is if you can still hold on to me."

He waited for a while after that, he knows that Nieza must be looking at him with a suspicious eye, and probably will say something like 'you are already at snail speed, if you are carrying me even a snail can run faster than you. Do you want us to be caught then killed?'

But he didn't give up, just waited there while Nieza went silent behind him.

After what seemed like a century later, Retsu finally felt a warm body climb onto his back (and god he is surprisingly light weighed), a strong arm wrapped around his neck, and Nieza's voice sounded at his ears, "You better be fast, dawn is coming, it's going to be harder to ditch them in day light."

"Yes, my lord." Retsu said jokingly, then gathered his Battle Aura for strength, and leaped high into the air.

He can feel Faraji's eyes pinned onto them as they sailed through the air and disappear into the tree branches, but did not give chase.

"As I thought," Nieza laughed lightly beside Retsu's ear, "That guy, Faraji, is an Angel."

Retsu felt his skin tingle under Nieza's hot breath, "How did you know?"

"This Ruby, according to the legends and all kinds of folktales, has many relationships with the Angels," Nieza leaned his head on Retsu's shoulder, looking very relaxed, "Do you want me to sing you the poem?"

Retsu almost said yes.

"Thank you, but no," He refused with the last bit of common sense, "I don't want to fall out the tree, and I believe you don't either."

Nieza chuckled, apparently in a very good mood despite of his still bleeding wound, "No, I'll make sure you won't. Besides, I'm not going to sing it with the purpose of attack this time."

"Alright then, if you want to."

Retsu nodded slightly, and he heard Nieza cleared his throat.

He voice was soft, but rang through the tree as if there is an echo. It was also gentle, but clear, Retsu can understand every word he sung.

###

There was a twin of Angles

One is fire and the other ice

Two extremes, but perfect in pace

Cannot be cut by others, their bond

#

They've grown to excellent teens

Friends gathered around

But they began to differ from the other

And walked on to different paths at end

#

The older had fallen to the embrace of darkness

And the younger forever sealed his true heart

But the yearning for the other did not fade

The bond between twins

It's not that easy to break

#

However they weren't given any more chances

The Angel that has fallen met his true rival

A fierce battle

His heart was torn out

Death opened his arms

#

The last of his hope became the Ruby

Burning like fire under the moonlight

Sealing within it, the power enough to destroy worlds

#

So tell me now, what is it you've truly wish for?

My dear Kenneth


	7. Blood Ruby: Chapter Six

"I've heard this before," Retsu marveled at the poem as well as Nieza's voice, "It was popular among the Traveling Poets, wasn't it?"

"Yes, there was a time when this poem was singed around the whole Western land, but I don't think that person has ever heard it. The poet chose a wrong time." Nieza sighed.

"That person? Do you mean Kenneth?"

"No I meant Kenneth's little brother, Kenyon, the Ice," Nieza explained in a soft voice, "The elder ones told me, Kenneth and Kenyon, the only twins that had ever been born within the whole race of Angels, their story was not exactly as the poem said. However, they did not tell me about the whole original story, so I can only guess why Kenneth chose to die."

"Chose to?" Retsu noticed the wording Nieza used. Did that mean that Kenneth planed his own death? But for what?

"That what they've said."

It took a while for Retsu to realize that Nieza did not know either.

He must have gotten too used to Nieza having answer to every question he asked.

In the silence that followed, Retsu became aware of something that seems wrong.

Something, a liquid, has drowned through his clothes, creating a patch of dampness he can feel on his back. It did not take him long to figure out what it is.

It's Nieza's blood!

"Nieza, is your wound still bleeding?!" Retsu asked anxiously, slowing down in his run, they need to find a spot to rest.

"No, don't stop, we need to get farther than this." Nieza's voice was already weaker than before, but he still spoke with a tone you can't resist.

**Please do not worry,** a voice sounded right in Retsu's mind, and from the gentle stir on his back Retsu can tell that Nieza has heard it as well. **If Faraji let you go, he would never let any others catch you.**

"Who are you?"

**Kenneth.**

The voice said in a slow and sad way, as if he regretted his name.

Retsu can feel the Ruby burning against his skin.

"I thought your soul was in there." Nieza sighed gently at the Ruby as Retsu slowly let him lean against a tree.

**I'm glad, there are still people who remember me. Nieza, is that your name?**

"Yes, and that's Retsu beside me."

The Ruby glowed more in the dark night, and from those red lights, an image of a person began to emerge.

He looks about eighteen and is very tall. His hair was straight and long, a yellowish-dark-golden in colour. A dark cloak covered half of his slender body, and making him look extremely pale, not the scary-vampire type of pale, but a breath taking beautiful.

Kenneth slowly opened his eyes. A flash of blood red shone through them before it disappeared into the pure black, like a moonless night. He blinked once, the pair of long and narrow eyes focus first on Retsu then moving to Nieza, somehow reminding them of foxes.

"Nice to meet you, you know? After hearing about your stories for so long." Nieza squinted a little as he smiled.

"Should I say same here?" Kenneth did a little smile before it turned to seriousness, "But your wound cannot stay untreated any longer, I can help with that if you'll let me."

"How? We're all Fire Magicians." Nieza is still smiling, as if not worried about his wound at all.

Kenneth cast a glance at Retsu, "Retsu here, will need to find some herbs for me."

"Anything I can do." Retsu nodded.

Kenneth smiled at that, and pointed to Retsu's forehead with his slender finger. A beam of red light shot out from his index finger and disappeared into Retsu's head.

Retsu felt heat spread from where the light disappeared, he covered his forehead while a few pictures flashed through his mind.

"You should be able to find all this within ten miles to the west." Kenneth smiled at him.

"I'll be back soon." Nodding, Retsu promise solemnly.

"I'll wait." Nieza said lightly, and beamed at him.

######

It took Retsu a while to get back with all the herbs Kenneth asked for. Fortunately Nieza still looked very healthy when he eventually got back.

Kenneth only nodded at him before began treating Nieza's wounds. However Nieza grinned like a kid that just got candy, "Retsu, Kenneth just told me the true story, are you interested?"

Retsu looked at him inquiringly.

Nieza laughed, "All right, the story began with their birth…"

###

Kenneth and Kenyon was the only pair of twins in the whole Angel's race, and was born with two completely opposite natures, fire and ice.

That had never happened in the whole history of the Angels, for a time, no one was sure about if this is good or not.

But they turn out to be excellent children of the Angels. The older of the twins, Kenneth, who has the control of the fire, is outgoing and friendly to most people, just like the warmth of fire. And the younger of the twins, Kenyon, is the controller of ice. Just as his ability, Kenyon is usually expressionless and cold towards others, for a long time, only Kenneth had seen his smiles.

There was a time when the twins followed each other everywhere, if you see one, the other must be near. However as time passed, both of the twins grew up, their division in personality resulted in different friends, different habitats, and different desires. The split between them grow so huge at a time, that they almost never saw each other within ten years.

Then it was the time where the one of the Twelve Archangels was going to retire, and they've all heard that the Archangel has decided to choice his successor from one of the twins.

Kenneth knew he has a bigger possibly than his brother, but only because there are already an Archangel of Ice at the time. Kenneth also knew that Kenyon had always worked for this day, he is very much more capable of being an Archangel than Kenneth. Besides, Kenneth did not like responsibilities that much, he had always considered himself as a warrior on the front lines, not a leader in the back (Of course if he can always have spare time that would be great!).

For all the reasons stated above, Kenneth went to the Archangel and tried to convince him that he did not want to be an Archangel and he is not the man for the job. However , he was met by the expected eyes of the Archangel, telling him that he would became the next Archangel of Fire of sure if he does not do something fast.

Just at that time, Kenyon was badly injured with a dangerous battle with the Devils, Kenneth went out of his way to look for anything that can heal his brother.

That 's when he met the Seer.

She was a beautiful maiden with long, silky dark blue hair and a near perfect face. But she was from the Eastern, that made Kenneth debated on whether to trust her or not.

The Seer soon proved herself worthy of Kenneth's trust, she cured Kenyon with almost no problems at all. Kenneth thanked her much, and invited her to stay for a while in the Angel's territory, they soon became good friends.

Kenneth learned a lot from the Seer in the short period of time she stayed, mostly, the powers of healing. But one day the Seer told him a future, with all the graveness in the world, a terrible future she had foreseen of the Angels.

_To change it_, she said, _you have to make a sacrifice._

_Whatever I can do._

Kenneth said without hesitation.

_Are you sure about this?_

The Seer asked, her beautiful night black eyes narrowed in to slits as she smiled.

_You will save your kind, but you will also be abounded by your kind, never able to return home again._

_I know, but I still want to do this._

The Seer smiled as if she already knew his answer.

_All right then, answer me, Kenneth, who would you trust with your life in this place?_

Kenneth opened his mouth to reply, then thought better of it. He wanted to say Kenyon of course, but something told him not to.

At last, he replied, _Yerik._

Yerik, a Six Winged Golden Angel like him and Kenyon, has great abilities with water, and probably would have been chosen as an Archangel if not for the twins.

Yerik to Kenneth is just like Faraji to Kenyon. He is the person that Kenneth is the closest to apart from his own brother. They sure fight and they sure argue, but that did not affect their affection of each other. Kenneth would be able to entrust his life to Yerik's hands.

The Seer smiled like a sly fox.

_Since you've been so honest with me, I'll tell you the only way to save your kind._

_You must fall to the darkness._


	8. Blood Ruby: Chapter Seven

It's not that hard to prevent the terrible future the Seer saw, they only need to kill one Fallen Angel who would have caused all that.

Kenneth was not surprised when he knew that the Seer also has a friend of the Fallen Angels.

Actually, from what he already knows about her, Kenneth would be more surprised if she did not have some one that is trustable there.

They had a little secret meeting with that Fallen Angel, Lort. The first impression Lort give Kenneth was 'stone face', which reminded him a lot of his own little brother sadly. Except for Lort has cold silver eyes and shining long silver hair down to his waist, very different from the twins' yellowish-dark-golden hair and pure black eyes.

Although he soon discovered the difference between them. Even though Kenyon looks very strict and hard to approach, but on the inside Kenyon is not ice at all, he might be even more like fire than Kenyon. However, Lort here is literally a stone hearted warrior, almost a killing machine if not for the little affection he showed towards the Seer. Kenneth somehow got the feeling that Lort is missing a heart, because there is nothing he truly cares for right now, Kenneth can only see a dim light of life in his hard silver eyes.

After the Seer told Lort what exactly did they need help for, Lort agreed instantly. Kenneth later on knew that the Fallen Angel they are targeting is the other possible successor of the King in their Clan apart from Lort himself. Also to increase their rate of success, Kenyon had to come alone.

So the four of them met at an ancient ruin of some palace, and a deadly battle began. Even though that Fallen Angel was strong, but it was three on one, he was killed eventually without any suspension.

But before he died he cast out a curse, it was aimed at Kenyon, but Kenneth was fast enough and similar enough to take it for him.

That's when all of Kenneth's golden feathers were dyed by a bloody red.

Of course, being a loving big brother as Kenneth, he'll never let Kenyon think that he is the one that made him fallen. With the help of Lort, he told a partial lie about him becoming a Fallen Angel is all planned. Kenyon took that, and was outraged at him. Maybe it's because that Kenyon knew he won't be able to defeat Kenneth and Lort one-on-two, he left without another word.

Kenneth followed Lort back to the Black Forest. They've established an agreement, Kenneth will live by himself apart from the Clan in the Black Forest, and Lort wouldn't let anyone disturb him. In return, Kenneth will have to assist Lort whenever he asked.

He forgot how long did he live in that pitch-black forest, Kenneth thought it must been a long time before Yerik found him, seeking for a battle.

Kenneth gladly agreed. He been living in a desperate dream for so long, he thought, it should be time to end this once and for all.

It was a fierce battle between them, but Kenneth was not aiming for victory. He did not dodge when Yerik's sword came right at his heart.

And in his friend's unbelieving glare, he said:

_I've hoped, desperately for too long, way too long…my heart will for sure become a ruby. Yerik, I plead you, will you destroy it for me?_

_Are you crazy, Kenneth?! If I do that, your soul will be destroyed at the same time, never to have the chance of Rebirth again._

Yerik is shocked and quite annoyed by his decision.

_I know…I do know, but I had too long to live._ Kenneth looked at Yerik with a sad glance. _Our race has almost infinity life span, but that is too long for me…Yerik, I can never live without him._

And you think he can live without you?!

Yerik shot back at him, but Kenneth is dying. He eyes closed and his head dropped, the blood that has trickled out from the wound in his heart dropped on to the ground, slowly forming a heart shaped ruby.

A ray of moon light touched it, making it look as if it's burning in a brilliant red.

###

"Then Yerik must have sealed my body and all of my powers into the Ruby, and he definitely did not destroy it like I asked him to, or else I won't be seeing you today," Kenneth finished treating to Nieza's wounds, and took the chance to tell the end of his story to Retsu himself, "But these are my guess, my soul was sealed in the Ruby and I couldn't feel anything on the outside except for Angels."

"Was it hard? I mean, being sealed within the Ruby." Retsu asked.

Kenneth looked confused for a second before he realized what Retsu had meant. He smiled reassuringly at him, "No, not at all. It's more like sleeping, only for a thousand years, maybe."

"So what do you want to do now?" Nieza is squinting as if he is about to fall asleep, "Your soul must've been released for a purpose."

"About that," Kenneth smiled like a sly fox, "Will you two escort the Ruby back to the Angels?"

"Give me a reason." Nieza said coolly.

"The Seer, I know how to find her, or at least Yerik does, and Yerik rarely leaves Angel territory."

Nieza considered that for a moment, then nodded slightly, "Deal."

"Wait a moment," Retsu interrupted, "Kenneth, is that your wish? To go back to the Angels?"

Kenneth looked at him, then smiled a sad smile, "Not the Angel, but him…"

Kenyon.

######

They spent a few nights in the woods before they finally reached a town. The town is an important point connecting a few major roads, therefore it's also a town where you can buy all kinds of strange thing, if you have the money that is

After they've secured the place to rest for the night, Nieza headed straight for the market of the town. Retsu, who figured he has nothing to do anyways, followed him.

Kenneth never appeared again after that night, and the Ruby was kept around Nieza's neck, Retsu could not tell if they had any kind of communication or not.

"What are you looking for?"

As they went past many shops, Retsu asked out of interest.

"Headbands."

Nieza's answer was somewhat unexpected, but Retsu soon saw where did that came from.

"Good idea, I think I'll buy one as well."

It's way too dangerous if the bangs got in the way when they are fighting with a strong opponent, or if that opponent has the ability to control wind.

"Why don't you cut your hair, if you think it's too bothersome?" Nieza asked, but Retsu can tell he didn't really want the answer.

"Why don't you?" he threw the question back at him.

Nieza paused, turning in his steps for he finally found a shop that sells headbands, "Because someone said to me, that was a long time ago, I look better with long hair."

It took Retsu a moment to absorb what Nieza just said.

Catching up with his steps, Retsu smiled as he remembered a distant memory, "Someone said the same thing to me as well, but that was a long, long time ago."

Nieza slowly nodded, and picked up a golden headband from a pile, "How do you like this one?"

Retsu looked at it. The headband is waved with shining golden thread, the wing-shaped part in the front was outlined by a few bright red lines, over all, it's quite clean with a fancy colour. He nodded in approval, "It's great."

"Then it's yours," Nieza smirked and tossed that into his hands, "Thought it would look beautiful in your red hair."

Retsu did not know how to answer that, but another headband saved his life.

"How about this one for you?"

The headband he give to Nieza in also golden in colour, but darker than his, with fancy patterns woven on the edge of it, and a round ruby at the centre of it, shining luxuriously under the sun.

Nieza eyed that for a while, then turned to the merchant, "We'll have this two."

Retsu figured that he is pretty pleased.

######

On the way of going back to the hotel, they went into the Hunter's Community just to check out if there are any missions they can do along the way.

That's when they saw the ominous quest hanging on the wall.

_I am looking the Blood Ruby. It is heart shaped, and will shine like burning flames under the moonlight. I'll pay with all my wealth if anyone can bring it to me._

"It's not Ms. Ryoki who posted this quest." Retsu observed.

"Looks like someone else is after the Ruby as well as the Angels," Nieza sneered, touching the Ruby lightly with his finger tips, "He sure is Popular, Kenneth."


	9. Blood Ruby: Chapter Eight

The two of them already have enough troubles and does not need any more. They need to get to the Angel territory as soon as possible.

But things never go as planned, somehow people still found about the Ruby in their hands. Lately Retsu and Nieza had to fight off more and more hunters that have targeted the wealth of the client.

"Don't you think it's weird," Nieza once asked after they've just ended a battle, "How could they, the lowest rank of the hunters, know the Ruby is in our hands? No one should know except for Faraji, but he is not a guy to tell on us."

They are both panting and tired, it's their third battle within two days, even Nieza is not taking it that well. If this rate is to continue, they will die before they reach the Angels' territory.

"You mean someone is behind this?" Retsu asked, although he already knew what the answer will be.

"Yes, it might be a Fallen Angel from the Black Forest," Nieza said, "After Lort died a few years ago, those Fallen Angels had gone completely out of control."

"Wait a second, Lort died?!" From what he heard about the Fallen Angel Lort from Kenneth, he did thought that Lort is the youngest King of the Fallen Angel Clan in the Black Forest, also the most powerful one as well. How could he die so easily?

"Betrayed by his assistant, of course," Nieza said, curling a strand black hair onto his fingers, looking off into the distances, "He never thought of that, that assistant was one of the few he ever trusted within his whole life."

"But did he really die?"

"Who knows?" Nieza shrugged.

Retsu chewed on that for a moment, then got a pretty good idea of the answer himself, "So who is the king now? Not the assistant I suppose?"

"No, the assistant also died soon after," Nieza shook his head, and smirked a little, "Killed by the new king, useless after Lort was out of the way. As for the new king…I only know his name is Zu, was a powerful lord before he was made king, and nothing else."

Retsu did realize Nieza was hiding something from him, but he did not pursue.

######

The red damask flew in the wind like a flag made of fire.

No matter how many times Retsu saw Nieza fight with his unique weapon, he always will admire the sight. It's remarkable, from every standard, to see that pure red damask fly as if it's alive in Nieza's hands. Moreover, Nieza's attacks are fast and accurate, he can put one to unconscious with just one blow. On the other hand, Retsu, who is using a sword, found it hard to knock them out and not endangering their lives at the same time.

This is the twentieth day since they've first been attacked, and they are both finding it hard to keep up with the endless attacks coming from those hunters.

Finally left all those hunters behind them again, they didn't even get a second to catch their breath before another person appeared in front of them.

Retsu and Nieza both raised their weapons at him, but they also realized that this person is different from the other hunters, which is why they didn't attack yet.

He has a beautiful face, first of all. The long purplish-blue curly hair was spread across his back, a pair of icy blue eyes shone an intense but gentle light. Most importantly, he did not have a weapon.

"The Blood Ruby, is it on you?"

He asked, with a voice like flowing water.

"Who are you?" Nieza narrowed his eyes.

The young looking man frowned a little, "I…My name is Sachiel, I felt a powerful source of Fire Magic coming from you. Do you have the Ruby in possession?"

"Sachiel…Sachiel…"Nieza repeated that name for a few times, as if he is trying to remember something distant, "That name, Sachiel…"

"Meant 'Angel of Water' in an ancient language."

As the semi-familiar voice sounded as the Ruby glowed to life on Nieza's neck. Kenneth stepped out from the light right in front of the man, "It's been a long time, Yerik, but you're still using that nickname of yours."

"Because I like it." The man, Yerik, only look surprised for one second before his expression turned to an innocent smile, "Such a long time Kenneth, it's nice to see you again."

"Before you make me listen to your long trash talk, explain what you did a thousand of years ago. I want, no, I _need_ an answer." Kenneth cross his arms in front of his chest, and said coolly.

"All right, if you can ask them to lend me the Ruby for a while." Yerik said obediently, with a gleam of slyness in his eyes.

"No, just tell me right here, they know my story anyways." Kenneth shook his head.

"Sure, but afterwards," Yerik dropped all the playful expressions and grew serious, "I need to talk to you _alone_, it's important."

Kenneth nodded his approval.

###

After Kenneth died, Yerik completely understood what this is all about. He also realized the reason for Kenneth to choose the path of fallen.

Then, remembering the Seer who directed him here. Yerik sealed all of Kenneth's Magic that's still floating around in the air since he died, and Kenneth's body as well, into the Ruby. And he went on to find the Seer for help.

_I know you care for Kenneth, so tell me how to save him._

Without any beating around the bush, Yerik went straight to the point.

The Seer smiled sadly, and said, _I can't._

_That's not possible._ Yerik kept his calmness, his mind clear and cold as ice. _You foresee too much, you knew it will come to this, there must be a way to revive Kenneth._

_KongRen, I've heard of you, the most powerful Seer in this world, has lived for eternality. Traveling from here to there most of the time, but now and then you will stop for a few who you care. Kenneth is one of them. So don't tell me you will let him die like this, with his brother's hate._

This is it. That's all the cards he's got, now Yerik can only wait and see how she will react.

_Oh, my, my!_ KongRen froze for a second out of surprise, but then she began chuckling, laughing with such a pleasure that she almost fell off her chair. _Oh my dear Yerik, you are more knowledgeable than what I've expected. To say the truth, even Kenneth did not realize who I was at the beginning._

_That's because he is an idiot when it comes to his brother._

Yerik snorted.

_I can't agree more on that._ She took another sip of her tea. _Because of such an idiot he is, I can't revive him now. There is another part in his destiny that he did not yet fulfill, before the time comes, he'll have to stay dead for now._

She took the Ruby from Yerik's hands and studied it.

_However, if you want help him, Yerik._ She said in a lazy tone. _I do have a favor you can do for me, and for him, of course._

_What is it?_

The young looking Seer smiled as if she knew he would say that. Yet she took her time before saying the favor. She is drawing strange patterns with her index finger in the air in front her, and Yerik soon realized that she is casting a sealing magic onto the Ruby.

_This will protect Kenneth during the time to come._ She said with great pleasure. _Done!_

The Ruby was returned to Yerik's hands.

_There is a rich and powerful family of Magicians, their family name is Ryoki, take this Ruby to them, and tell them it's the time to return my favor ten years ago. They'll know what to do._

Yerik narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. You are asking them to protect the Ruby? To protect Kenneth?

_Yes, that is a part of the future, I hope you won't try to interfere with it. Or else…_

The Seer's voice dropped ominously.

_Terrible things will happen, not just to you, but to everyone you know, including Kenneth._

_Understood._ Yerik nodded. _I will do what you say._

###

"And that is why you ended up in the Ryoki's family." Yerik finished his side of the story with a cheerful tone.

"You left out a part," Kenneth said tepidly, "What about that poem?"

"Ah…..That," Yerik smiled, but somehow Retsu feel that he is a bit reluctant to admit this, "It's me, I asked the elves to make a song like that, and spread it around the land. Maybe one day Kenyon will hear it then got interested by the plot and eventually found out about what you've done for him. Although it seems like he had never left our territory since you've died, so there are no chances that he will hear that song."

"Thanks _so_ much," Kenneth closed his black eyes tightly, a frown deep on his face, "That was exactly what I needed."

"You're welcome." Yerik said, and smiled, innocently.

Retsu swore he saw the veins pop up on Kenneth's temple.


	10. Blood Ruby: Chapter Nine

Yerik did not talk to Kenneth for long. They were done fairly fast and when they got back, Yerik give them some more specific directions on how to get to the Angel's territory.

"There are three lines of defense on the outside, you'll have to get past it somehow. I cannot take you there because I need to find Faraji, it's a dangerous time for use Angels to be out there."

"Because of the new kings of the Devils and the Fallen Angels?" Nieza inquired.

"Yes, it have only been a short time since they became the king, we're not sure what they will do yet to our race," Yerik nodded with a solemn expression, "However Faraji was never that good at listening to orders, sometimes I even suspects that he intends to endanger himself."

"Before you go, Yerik, how did the Ruby end up in the Black Forest?" Kenneth asked lazily.

"It's her instructions, of course," Yerik responded, "The Ryoki family has done its job and protected the Ruby for over a thousand years, it's the time to end all that."

Kenneth lowered his eyes and expressions faded from his face.

"Nieza, may I talk to you about something?"

Nieza didn't seem surprised when Yerik asked. He simply nodded and left with the blue hair Angel.

"Kenneth, do you know what Yerik is going to talk about?" Retsu glanced warily at the way they've left.

"Some ideas, maybe," Kenneth smiled at him, and messed up his hair, treating him as if he was a little kid. Well, Retsu guess his is quite a little kid comparing to the Angel who've live for over thousands and thousands of years, "Don't worry about them, you are like an over-protective old brother. Come on, Nieza is not even you true brother."

"How do you know I have a brother?" Retsu ducked away from Kenneth's hand and began tidying his hair.

"Guessed," Kenneth said with a shrug, "It's quite obvious actually. You acted like it."

"Do I?" Retsu paused for a moment, looking over to where Nieza and Yerik are standing, "You know, Nieza said the same thing."

"I'd thought so," Kenneth followed his glance, and smiled warmly, "You know, he must have a really caring big brother just like you, or else there is not a single explanation to why he'll have you sticking around. You do realize the differences of power between you two, right?"

"Of course!" Retsu protested loudly, then, lowing his eyes to look at the ground, a flash of hurt of not being able to help went across his eyes.

"I didn't mean that," quick to notice Retsu's depression, Kenneth said, "Although you are not yet able to compare with Nieza at the moment, you are still very strong from human standards. Besides, Nieza seems happy to have you around, I do believe he likes the feeling of being cared about."

"Everyone do."

"Well, yes," a troubled look flashed across Kenneth's face, "But you see….Never mind, forget about that."

Retsu looked at him questioning, but Kenneth just shook his head and refused to say more.

That's when he noticed the strangeness.

Kenneth, still bathing the red light from the Ruby as his always do when he appears, the tip of his hands are slowing turning into a more translucent colour. But Retsu was sure that had never happened before.

"Kenneth, what's wrong?" he asked in a worried tone.

"What's 'what's wrong'?"Kenneth's face is full of confusion.

"You hand, it's disappearing!" Retsu said in a more urgent tone.

"What?" Kenneth finally noticed his hand, he studied it for a moment, then hid it behind his black cloak so that it's out of Retsu's view, "It's nothing, I'm just a bit too tired today. Yerik can always wear me out no matter it's talking or fighting."

Retsu bit his lower lips in thought.

Why is everyone hiding the important things from him?

######

Nieza looked troubled after Yerik left.

"What's the matter?"

Retsu was concerned.

"Yerik told me about a man," Nieza is frowning, "From his descriptions, it sounded like my old brother."

"Are you looking for him?"

"Yes," Nieza nodded, then looked quite puzzled, "Aren't you as well?"

"Well, sort of, yah," Retsu glanced into the distance, "We had some quarrels the last time, but it has been a while ago."

It took Retsu a moment to realize that Nieza meant his little brother.

"You should be looking for him. Blood is always thicker than water, there is nothing to be held as a grudge between brothers," he casted a glanced at the Ruby, "Especially twins."

That was meant for Kenneth, no doubt.

Retsu kept his mouth shut.

Kenneth did not respond to the comment.

Nieza signed and changed the topic, "Kenneth, Yerik said you can tell us more about the defenses of the Angel territory."

**That is if they hadn't changed it over this thousand of years.**

Kenneth's voice sounded right in their heads like the first time they've talked.

**Actually, they probably hadn't. Those defenses only work for those who are intending to do bad things. It's been there ever since I can remember.**

**Don't worry about it, you two will get past easily. There is no reason for the defense to attack you.**

######

Turns out, trusting Kenneth was the worst decision they've ever made.

They've only walked for three steps into the Angel's territory before the environment around them shifted from green trees into a snow covered hill.

At the same time, about tw or so giant ice block men raise from the ground, howling as they dashed towards them.

"Kenneth!"

**I don't know what happened! You were permitted to go at the beginning. Anyways, this must be Kenyon's Magic, take it apart and it won't harm you anymore.**

Nieza and Retsu exchanged a glance, then the two figures turned into wind at the same time.

Retsu leaped for nearest ice man, Battle Aura all out, and sword like lightning, it did not take him long to take care of the first ice man.

He took a glance at Nieza's direction, just in time to see Nieza turned an ice man to shreds, then leaping away to summon his black unicorn. The summoning will take a few seconds, but Nieza was able to finish summoning before the other ice men can advance on him. The unicorn dashed out from the Summoning Circle and head bumped one of the ice men straight in the knees.

Leaping backwards to avoid a blow that would have flatten him like a pancake, Retsu refocused on his own battle here.

Keeping his sword at ready, Retsu dashed in at those ice men. He mind cleared off all other thoughts and cool as if he was also made out of ice. With the Battle Aura out his speed also cannot be underestimated, he jumped nimbly between the huge and clumsily ice men and attacked with lightning speed. It takes about two slashes of his sword to take down a body part of the ice men, but his speed and agile was able to cover every disadvantage.

Now and then the ground will shake under the impact of ice men crushing to the ground. Before long, Retsu and Nieza was able to clear off most of the ice men, just a few remained. That's when Kenneth came in.

**This is strange, it shouldn't have been this easy. Especially if Kenyon is setting up all this.**

"Your point?" Nieza asked coolly.

**Watch out for traps, there should be…Damn it Nieza get off that spot!**

Kenneth's warning was a bit too late. A sound between growl and the whinnying of horse rose from all around them.

More than two dozen of flaming horse had just appeared out of thin air and is now rearing at them. Nieza's unicorn reared back at them, but he looks a bit small against all the horses that are surrounding them.

"_Your_ trap?" Retsu heard Nieza ask in a dangerous tone as they dodged those nimble horses by a centimeter's space.

**Ah, yes, but I thought they would have took it down, or refine it, since I joined the Fallen Angels.**

Retsu can't tell what Kenneth is feeling right now from just his voice. But he sounded calm, so Retsu guessed it's a good thing. Since the swift horse plus the muscular giants are starting to give them a hard time.

**I can take care of the horses, they are mine's, after all. If you would just let me out, Nieza.**

Retsu did not understand what Kenneth meant until Nieza jumped onto his unicorn and drew the Circle of Summoning again.


	11. Blood Ruby: Chapter Ten

At the end of singing out the spells of summoning, Nieza took the Ruby from his neck and threw it into the air. Red light gathered, and a faint image of Kenneth appeared in it, however, only his upper body is coloured, the rest seems to be made out of wind, Retsu can barely see those outlines.

He held his Ruby in mid air, three pairs of bloody red wings stretched out elegantly behind his body. Kenneth took once glance around, and all the horses stopped moving. Even the giants had a moment of hesitation.

That's when things took a dramatic turn.

From out of nowhere a rain of arrows showered down on them. Retsu boosted out his Battle aura and blocked off most, but was not able to stop the black clothing man from snatching the Ruby out of air.

Kenneth tried to save himself, but a look of surprise flashed across his face as that person's hand went right through him. And his image shattered to pieces in midair.

Then a flash of crimson appear, fast as lightning as it headed towards the jewel stealer. However someone else appeared right behind Nieza, forcing him to dodge and give up on the man. His black unicorn dashed after the man, but only to get a handful of dust in his eyes.

"Cannot let them get away!" Nieza yelled as he flung out a piece of golden block to counter attack the man, and himself chasing after the jewel stealer. Retsu slashed out his sword and turned all the arrows that are still heading towards them into pieces, then leaped for the hidden archer.

However things never go as planned, those giant ice men started moved again just at that time, blocking Retsu's way and swinging their fists at Nieza.

"Damn these things!" Retsu heard Nieza yell somewhere behind him as he took down another of those giants. Than somehow an explosion of Fire and Dark Magic went up, Retsu took a quick glace behind his back to see Nieza clearing a path between himself and the jewel stealer by pure force, but even the slightest delay was enough for them to get away. Retsu watched the archer slip away into the darkness but was not able to do anything to stop him.

Then a thunderous sound of hooves hitting the ground went up all around them. Retsu raised his sword and prepared to battle those flaming horses. However to his surprise, the horses clashed into the ice men taking them down with ease cause of their blazing body.

With no threats present, Retsu lowered his sword and looked at the biggest horse of the pack, puzzled. Nieza rode over on his unicorn, also waiting for an answer from the leader horse.

The horse stepped up and bowed to Nieza respectfully, "My name is Seraphim, the Contract Guardian of the Angel's territory. My master is Kenneth."

"You are alive?" Retsu asked out of astonishment.

"In some ways, yes," Seraphim snorted, puffing smoke out of his nostrils, "My life is connected to a certain item or life or maybe a soul."

"And on that standard, you never die." Nieza said thoughtfully.

Seraphim nodded at that, "I will not tell where life is connected to right now, but Kenneth I was my master, for a long time, before he asked me to guard to Angel's territory. That will never change, I am and will always be loyal to him. So tell me now, what happened to my master?"

Nieza looked grim.

"What's wrong?"Retsu asked.

"The Blood Ruby's legend, there is another version of it," Nieza said through his gritted teeth, "I'd never believe it cause it's nonsense, and I didn't think anyone else would believe it either. Apparently, there are idiots out there."

"What is the other version?"

Nieza took a deep breath, "Under the moonlight, the Ruby that burns like blood. When it's true powers are released, the most powerful Devil that was ever sealed will return to this world. And delivering to this land, the most truthful dread wish."

"It is nonsense." Retsu frowned. Even though he only knew Kenneth for about two months, Retsu still can sense that Kenneth is not one to harm anyone or even anything if he can help it.

"I've told you so," Nieza rolled his eyes, "The problem here is people are actually stupid enough to believe in it. What's more, the Ruby do have power, it stored all of Kenneth's magic after all. if that was released all at once, it will defiantly cause a huge disaster."

"Then we need to get it back."

"Of course we need to. Not just for others, but for Kenneth as well," Nieza said. then seen Retsu puzzled look, he explained, "You did notice that Kenneth is have trouble to produce a full image now, right?"

Retsu nodded.

"That's because he is growing weaker," Nieza signed, "Kenneth lives on the magic that was stored within the Ruby, once the seal opened, the magic in there is like water in a bucket with holes. He is dying, fast."

"We have no time to lose," Without waiting for Retsu's reply, Nieza turned to Seraphim, "Can you come with us, only you can find to way to Kenneth now."

"I will, for my master's sake," Seraphim dipped his head again, then turned his flaming scarlet eyes on Retsu, "This once, I will let someone that is not my master ride on my back."

"Thank you." Retsu was a little overwhelmed by the honor.

But Nieza pushed between him and Seraphim with his unicorn and looked at him sternly.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Why did you ask? I'm not letting you go alone, this is dangerous." Retsu is puzzled.

"I'm glad you realize the danger in this. So my point here is, don't come along, I know you are strong, but I cannot protect you this time. Retsu, you still have someone you need to find, you can't die here."

Retsu paused at Nieza's words.

Thinking back, the last time he has ever seen his little brother was like two years ago. He misses him, a lot, to say the truth. Retsu can almost see that flash of energetic blue, so different from his own cool, calm red, flicker before his eyes. and they do have some issues to settle, Nieza is right, no grudge should be held between brothers…

However, this is not the time.

Retsu closed his eyes and opened them again. In there, shone a new kind of determination.

"Yes, there are things I still need to do, for me and for my brother, Gon." He looked straight into Nieza's eyes, and did not miss the second when strange disappointment flickered on his face.

He took a deep breath.

"However, we found the Ruby together, we stole it from the Ryoki's together, and we've met Kenneth together…I'm not letting you do this alone, Nieza, no way I'll do that."

Retsu smiled up at Nieza's shocked face, "As for the danger, Nieza, I believe in you and I believe in myself, plus Kenneth and his brother whom we never yet met, we will come out of this alive."

"Besides, the fact that you say I want to find someone desperately. We are actually the same on this, aren't we?"

Nieza wavered for a second, at how sharp Retsu had pointed out the truth.

"Humph," But Nieza regained himself quite fast, and half sighed half smiled at Retsu, "If you say so. There are no reasons for me to stop you."

"Glad to hear that."

Retsu walked to Seraphim's side. Grabbing the reins and saddle that have just appeared, Retsu flipped onto the flaming horse's back with ease.

"Can you locate where Kenneth is right now? The power in the Ruby is getting dimmer." Nieza asked Seraphim with a frown.

"Yes, Kenneth was my master, it never will be hard for me to locate him," Seraphim raised his head as if to sniff the air, then he turned and galloped for the south, "This way."

"Is it okay for you to leave like this?" Retsu glanced back at the other horses, which are disappearing one by one into the gathering mist.

"Of course," Seraphim snorted, "When I was first put here as a guard to the Angel's territory, my master promised me that I can leave whenever I want, just not for too long, like ten years. And if you are worrying about those other horses, don't. They are just puppets, made by my master in my shape, they were here before I became a guardian."

"Why did you become a guardian?" Nieza rode up beside them, and showed clear interest in Seraphim's story.

"Because my master asked me to," Seraphim said as if that was the most natural thing in the world, "When my master and his brother was upgrading the defense system, he asked me if I want to stay there and become the guardian of the Angel's territory."

"I can't really refuse, can I? He is my master after all, I will obey any orders from him. Although I didn't mind, Archangel Kenyon did not seem happy about this. He told my master that he is putting my life in danger, but I think he is more concerned that my master cannot summon me freely after this."

Seraphim raised his head while galloping through the snow and mist, things changed around them. The snow melted and became green grass, the jagged rocks became trees. They've left the Angel's territory now.

"Soon after that, master left with his brother and never came back."

Retsu heard him sigh gently.

"I guess I did knew that result right from the beginning, but I could never have stopped him."


	12. Blood Ruby: Chapter Eleven

The chase went on for at least five days. Nieza suspected that those men came from the Black Forest. However they are heading due south, and the Black Forest happens to be in the west of the Angel's territory.

"From what I've heard, there is a transporting point within a forest that connect directly to the Black Forest, and that is in the south of the Angel's territory." Seraphim said after Nieza told his suspicion.

"Then we'll need to get there fast, we can afford to let them into the dark forest." Retsu was concerned, for he could not really see anything within that dreary forest.

"Actually, I've also heard that transporting point could not be opened unless there is a Fallen Angel present, and I don't think any of them are Fallen Angels." Seraphim reassured.

"Either way, we need to stop them before they enter the forest," Nieza urged his unicorn again, "It is going to be hard on the pursuit even if they are not heading for the transporting point."

"Agreed." Seraphim nodded and put on another blast of speed.

######

They blocked those jewelry stealers at the entrance to the forest. Men on both sides are tired, almost to the limit of how long their body can hold out after these few days of restless traveling.

Nieza always loathed talking before battles, even more so when he is tired. He simply flung out a flash of golden and knocked one man off his horse. Then, while charging in on that fallen man, Nieza caught that piece of gold and flung it out at another man again.

Seraphim charged at the last person, the fact that Retsu was still on his back did not bother him even for one tiny bit. Retsu was surprised for a second, but he was fast to recover and raised his sword to attack.

Seraphim timed it well, just as the second man was falling from his horse, hit by Nieza's golden light, Retsu rode past him with a clean cut to his neck, finishing him off with no hesitation.

######

Last night, Nieza had looked him in the eyes, and said seriously, "Retsu, I know you are a good person, and would not harm life if it is possible, however…"

He stopped for a moment, as if considering how to express this to him.

"These men, who took the Ruby, cannot be left alive. Do you understand this?"

Retsu searched in Nieza's eyes. He can see his own reflection, such a pure red against Nieza's night black eyes. It is amusing, Retsu thought, for himself to have a shade of such brilliant red, but had not really touch blood yet.

"I understand this, Nieza, don't worry, I will not let them live under my hands."

Nieza looked back at him right in the eyes, "I do not believe you, Retsu. I can tell if a person has really seen blood or not. You are not the kind that would kill easily, and I would not expect that out of you, the weight of lives are too heavy to bear. I am warning you now, be expected to see me kill."

Retsu furrowed his eyebrows, "Nieza, I will not let you take this alone. I promise right here, I will not let them live after tomorrow."

After that, Retsu had been silent for a long time that night, think and rethinking about Nieza's expression. An expression so plain, that Retsu has no choice but to believe, maybe sometime long ago, Nieza had really, took away many lives. Yet, he is not stained by blood.

He looked at his own hands. Would he be able to stay the same? After killing a man?

No, that would not matter, he cannot let Nieza down.

######

Now, taking a quick glance at Nieza, he saw that Nieza had just simply rode his unicorn straight across that first man. That poor man took a blow directly to his head then lay unmoving on the ground. Nieza circled back with his unicorn at a light trot, Retsu also reined in Seraphim and looked back at the third, and looking very freighted man.

Nieza let loose his snake like damask, which wrapped itself around that man's neck. Nieza yanked him off his horse with ease.

"Tell me who instructed you to do this, and I'll let you live." Nieza looked down at him coolly.

"Are you kidding me? You'll never let me out of here alive," opposite from the fear he showed moments ago, the man smirked at Nieza, "Nieza, our master have told us much about you. Ruthless and cunning, yes. You know letting us go is dangerous, that's why you killed my two partners, so there is no chance of you freeing me."

"Hey," that man suddenly turned his attention on Retsu, "You over there, I'm warning you, don't stay by this kid any longer, or else you will die in his hands one day, after you've served your purpose."

Retsu pulled gently on the reins to stop Seraphim. He looked at Nieza, waiting for a shape come back, but only to see him lowing his eyes and tightened his hands.

The crimson damask contracted around that man's neck, strangling him to death within a few seconds.

Retsu looked down at that man's body as the damask flew back into Nieza's hands, a feeling of distaste spreading across his heart.

"Are you afraid?" Nieza asked softly, "Of me like this? I might kill you one day, just like these three men."

"No," Retsu shook his head and smiled at Nieza, "Not at all. Nieza, you are one of my dearest friends that I would protect with my life. I believe in my ability to define the good and bad, therefore I believe in you. If one day you do need my life, just ask."

Retsu can see that Nieza was stunned for a few seconds, then the most beautiful smile that Retsu had ever seen bloomed on his face.

"You are the third person who actually said that to me. Honestly, I would have thought you are in love with me if I didn't know any better."

He shook his head with an expression of defeat by Retsu's words. Retsu can't help but grin at him.

"Now where is the Ruby? Can you find it, Seraphim?" Nieza focused back on task.

"Yes, it's right here." Seraphim has already sniffed out the Ruby from the man's pocket, and is now holding it gently between his teeth.

"Thank you, that's a great help." Nieza signed with relief, and took the Ruby from him. turning to Retsu he said, "Help me with this, Retsu, Kenneth will need much Fire Magic."

"I'll gather them for you." Retsu nodded. Raising his right hand into the air, Retsu singed the magical words of a spell. Little by little, the elements of fire gathered around them, dancing in the warm air. Nieza held the Ruby out, a small magic circle spinning fast on his hand, sucking in the elements at an amazing speed.

**Thank you, both of you. **

It was barely more than a whisper, but Retsu can still tell that it came from Kenneth.

**But be cautions, my friends, I can feel the dangers' near.**

"Oh, shut up Kenneth, do you want to die so fast?" Nieza snapped at him.

"Kenneth, we can't move right now, I believe you know that as well." Retsu was a bit calmer, but didn't show any sign of cooperation either.

**I'll still be fine for another day or so, really, do not worry this much. However, there are darkness gathering within those woods, I'm afraid that teleporting point is opening. If so, you two cannot possibly stand a chance with your body condition now. **

Kenneth's voice has more hint of urgency in it.

"Like I don't know that," Nieza gritted his teeth, "But do you think we can run now? There are no chances either way. So shut up and focus on recovering your energy, if you want to be any use in battle."

"Nieza is right, we cannot out run any Fallen Angel in this condition, we are tired and our rides are tired. We would stand more chance if we fight here."

**Ahh…I can never argue with you two.**

Kenneth sounded half annoyed and half relieved.

**Although I would think it's better to go back, since us Fallen Angels rarely approach the Angel's territory unless at the times of war.**

"Too late for that," Nieza smirked and finished off his magic, clasping the Ruby tightly in his hands, "He is coming."

As he said that, a wisp of black smoke floated at an amazingly high speed out of the trees, gathering up in front of them, slowly forming into a man's general from.

**Ignatius…I should have thought. He has always been ambitious, I would have warned Lort if only he'll listen.**

Neither Retsu nor Nieza replied Kenneth, both of them are raising they weapons, preparing for battle.

The black fog made a disturbing noise as if it was chuckling. Even though his eyes can't be seen, Retsu still felt like he is watching Nieza.

"Niraj, so we've met again." As he was saying it, three pairs of blood red wings spread out from behind his back. It's the same as Kenneth's wings, however Kenneth's wings are elegant and beautiful, with brilliance radiating to all directions, but his wings only made Retsu feel distaste, annoying and dirty.

"You are mistaken, my name is not Niraj," Nieza said coolly, "However, Gilroy, the head servant of Ignatius, I do know your name."

"Oh, my, my," Gilroy said in a mocking tone, as if enjoying the process of trying to piss off Nieza, "Niraj, you can't not remember me, we were once so close."

"I don't know who you are, but if you are here for the Ruby, then you'll have to step over my body." Nieza narrowed his eyes, and the desire for blood flashed on his face.


	13. Blood Ruby: Chapter Twelve

They didn't waste time in talking after that. Nieza lashed out at that foggy figure with his damask and gather elements for a Fire Magic. Retsu let out his Battle Aura for defense, but did not dash at the enemy as he usually would have done. Instead, he held back and waited for the opponent to make the first move.

Gilroy waved his hand, only a tiny wisp of smoke floated out, but it was enough to disable Nieza's damask and turn it back into a lifeless piece of fabric.

"Lumo Fajro!" Retsu raised his sword to the sky. A pillar of fire shot up into the sky, engulfing Gilroy's figure completely within it.

At the same time, an explosion of Fire Magic came from Nieza, flames roared alive all around them, but the most intense part of it was still focused on Gilroy. Seraphim also reared and added his power into the attack.

As the heat burned against their skin, they were silent for a while, waiting, to see the results of this attack.

"Hahaha…" an eerie laughter echoed throughout the flames. Fog started to gather above the flames, and rain fell from the sky, "Such a cute attempt, darlings, but won't you think my lord is cleaver? Niraj, oh, Niraj, I thought you would have known, my abilities are within the water, so don't play with fire in front of me. Just a hint, I don't like heat."

While he is speaking, the rain poured down and quenched the flames. However the downpour did not stop, instead it went on even harder, and is starting to flood this place, turning the soil on the ground into sticky mud, and drowning the small plants and insects to death.

"Bastard…!" Nieza gritted his teeth, "How do you dare…..to use water like this?!"

Flames erupted all around him, but it was no use. The pouring rain drenched everything, now the water on the ground is starting to reach their ankles. Retsu raised his sword and tried to attack Gilroy, however the ground is turning into a swamp, his movements was dragged down.

**Retsu, help me gather the Fire.**

Kenneth spoke directly in his head again.

Leaping away from Gilroy and back to Nieza's side, Retsu used his actions to show Kenneth that he has heard.

Beside him, as Nieza's anger steady leveled up, the fire element in the air growth thicker, even evaporating the rain drops as they fall to their side. Retsu joined in with his own magic, soon the air beside them is beginning to twist with heat.

That is when the Ruby lit up with an explosive blast of light.

Great amounts of fire element literally exploded from the Ruby, for an instant, all the water around them was evaporated into the thin air. Through the flare, Kenneth appeared, with a body that are more alive of what Retsu had ever seen so far. His hair shone so gold as if the sun is beaming down on it, and his eyes glowed in pure red, not the silent black as they have appeared before. He held himself in an elegant way, three pairs of bright red wings spread out even and gracefully on his back. Kenneth floated in midair for a second, then beat his wings once. Red feather fell like snow from his wings, and scattered into shining dust before they hit the ground.

Retsu looked up at him in awe. Comparing to Gilroy, the way Kenneth appears right now is what he rather believe as a Fallen Angel, charming, in a very deadly way.

"Lord Kenneth!" Gilroy shrieked with fear, the fog that covered his body quivered as the water all around them gathered into whips, which lashed down at them.

"Careful." Kenneth warned, because those water whips are too thick to be evaporated on the instant, he is still weak at the point, and cannot fend off these for Nieza and Retsu.

"Glacio…"

A voice echoed on this prairie, and Kenneth suddenly turned a few shades paler.

"Ebena!"

With the last word of the spell, the air around them cooled down. First frost, then ice, spread across this patch of land, stopping everything in its motion except for Retsu, Nieza, Kenneth, and the Fallen Angel Gilroy who is facing them.

With a golden ray of light that have parted the gray clouds above their heads, a man in pure white robes descended. He has his back facing them, so they could not see his face. However, the bright golden long hair, and the three sets of brilliant golden wings is enough to tell them who he is.

"Oh my, look who's here, Kenyon, our dearest Ice Archangel," Gilroy shrank back a little, but he still spoke in a sly tone, "Your Highness, what are you here for today? Is it Lord Kenneth? I mean, I am only a small servant, there will be no point for you to kill me, will there?"

The air cooled down even more. Only Kenneth's unstopping flood of Fire Magic is able to keep a circle of warm air around them.

Kenyon ignored Gilroy, and slowly turned around to face them. Retsu can hear Kenneth's breath quickened beside him.

"Kenyon…" he whispered as Kenyon stepped through the air towards him.

Kenyon approached without word. He is a perfect resemble of Kenneth, maybe except for his stone cold expression, and those night black eyes that are so different from Kenneth's now bright red.

It's amazing, Retsu marveled, looking at them is like seeing a person looking into a mirror. They are the twins that resembles each other perfectly but is different in every single possible way.

"I am disappointed, Kenneth."

Kenyon spoke, his voice as cold as ice.

"I would have expected," Retsu can see that Kenneth made an attempt to smirk, but he was only able to pull off a smile that might have as well been a grimace, "But you know, you still made it on to the Archangel, it's not a big deal is it? To have a big brother of the Fallen Angels."

Kenyon shook his head, and Retsu felt Kenneth wince.

"You got me wrong, Kenneth. Have we grown so different, that you cannot feel my heart anymore? Or are you just afraid to see?" Kenyon's voice was calm, but a hint of sadness appeared in his eyes.

"Kenyon…" Now Kenneth's voice did show fear, he looked as if he wanted to run, but cannot tear his eyes off his twin brother.

"I am disappointed, Kenneth," Kenyon repeated, "You have left me out and alone on an important decision, and never even attempted an explanation to me. What's more, you left me alone on this world while you chose the embrace of death."

Kenneth's eyes widen with shock.

"I've felt it, here," Kenyon pointed at his heart, "The moment Yerik had pierced your heart, I saw everything and I heard everything. Kenneth, you have underestimated our bond in every way."

Kenneth just stared at Kenyon, a stunned and unbelieving look on his face. However that soon faded into a smile.

"I am sorry, Kenyon," Kenneth put his hand on Kenyon's cheek, and smiled in the heart aching way, "It is cruel of me, to leave you in the dark like that, I am sorry. Kenyon, I would love to stay longer, I should have stayed longer, but my time is almost up."

Kenyon closed his eyes, and nodded once, gripping Kenneth's hand in his like a kid longing for warmth.

That's the moment when it hit Retsu. Kenneth released all the magic stored in the Ruby to save them, in return, Kenneth is paying with his life.

Within moments now, the last shard of Kenneth's soul is going to disappear from this world.

The twins pulled each other into a hug, both holding the other like they've never hugged before. Sunlight fell through the clouds and lit up their hair, at that moment, the boundaries between the light and dark blurred.

Then flickers of red flash all over Kenneth's body, and Retsu heard his whisper for the last time in his head.

**Good bye, and thank you both. Nieza…**

**And Retsu.**

Kenneth's body exploded into bright red feathers, then one by one the feathers turned into a ray of light and returned to the Ruby. Nieza held a grim face as he watched all this, after all the light has returned, he untied the necklace and hand it over to Kenyon without a word.

"Thank you."

Kenyon nodded at them before turning back to face Gilroy.

However Gilroy looked kind of different now. He is not scared of Kenyon anymore, for one thing, and the fog that is surrounding him grew thicker during this time.

Kenyon frowned, "Ignatius, we met again."

"Yes, of course," The foggy figure laughed in a screechy sound, "Long time no see, are you still able to take one of my blows, Archangel Kenneth?"

Kenyon did not waste time talking, a pure sphere of Light Magic Energy formed in his hand.

The foggy figure screeched louder and also gathered up a sphere of darkness.

"Get down!" Nieza was fast to react, he took Retsu's hand and dragged him down to the ground just as the two spheres clashed with each other. A huge wave of energy exploded above their heads, and wind whipped at their hair. The impact of the explosion was so huge that Retsu had to fight down the urge of vomiting blood. He turned his head with effort, seeing that a trickle of blood has made its way from the corner of Nieza's mouth down to his chin, dripping in the wet grass.

Their eyes met, and Nieza gripped his hand tight in reassure, "Tell me, what is your brother's name?"

A flash of blue danced before Retsu's eyes. He had never realized he missed it so bad.

"Gon," He said with effort, "G. O. N."

Nieza nodded. As another explosion shook the ground he said, "My brother is Jinza."

And that's all Retsu heard before his world turned into darkness.

######

######

Blood Ruby

The End


	14. Prologue

This is the land of Endless.

On the south of the south at the edge of the sea, there is a forest. A lively magical forest which is the home of a magical creature, named the Elves.

The Elves are known for their gorgeous looks and their beautiful songs. They are a race that might be the closest to nature, even more than the Angels, since the Angels actually live on a high mountain rather than a lively forest.

Apart from that, the Elves are also brilliant at weapon crafting. Different from the Dwarfs who made heavy and sturdy armor or blades, and the Goblins who would craft fancy and delicate things, the Elves are the specialists on making weapons with a soul rested within them. When a weapon like that is made, the Elves will usually raise a complete new soul from the weapon itself, although they do have the ability to let one's soul rest within them.

Many people are interested in that skill they have, and many will try to go to the Forest of Elves just to try their luck to learn the skill. Since the Elves are very kind and friendly to the other races, not many people realized the danger that the forest might have contained.

The Forest of Elves never truly welcomes anyone except for those who has their blood flowing through their veins, or the Angels that has always maintained good relationship with them. Or maybe if one of the rarest humans who is not only concerned about his or her own wishes, but will show great care for the others.

However, Saber Gon had never been one to stop his steps just because of the possible dangers ahead. Besides, he needs to find the Elves for a special reason, he is going to show that idiot how a real weapon is made!


	15. Chapter One

Gon found himself in a tree.

It might be bizarre to hear, but he does not know how did he ever got up here. Since he is afraid of heights, normally he won't even go to the third floor of a building, let alone climbing this gigantic tree!

Looking down at the ground so far away, Gon shivered. Instantly, he decided to look at the thick, green canopies that are in level with him. He does not want to scare himself to death yet, but looking at the canopies still make him think about how high up he really is…

Keeping his eyes fixed on the sky, Gon tried to calm down his shaky legs, and slowly lowered his body into a sitting position while hugging the tree trunk tightly. However the goddess of fortune really don't like him today, just a second after Gon heard an ominous crack below him did he find himself falling through the air at frightening speed.

He probably screamed at the top of his lungs at the moment. In the panic of grabbing something to end the fall, Gon thought he saw a flicker of brown clothing fly past.

The next second, the speed of descending slowed, almost as if he is not drifting through the air. A strong arm wrapped itself around Gon's waist. Gon looked up to see a guy smiling down at him, a long white staff in his hand. He is a magician, obviously.

"Are you all right?" That guy let Gon down almost at the same time as they touched the ground, and asked for his wellness in a gentle voice.

"I'm not hurt," Gon answered him, even though he doesn't like magicians (he's always thought of them too weak and not manly enough) but this person did just saved his life, so he will try to act a bit politer for now, "Oh, and um…thank you."

"You're well come," He smiled again, "Just be careful in here, Elves are not that friendly toward humans as them might seem to be."

"Do they like to hang people in trees?" Gon looked up at the tall, tall trees all around them, a flicker of uncertain raised in his heart.

But that guy only looks surprised, "I haven't heard of that, unless…" He suddenly narrowed his eyes, a smile Gon disliked very much shone on his face, "Oh, don't worry about it, it must only be the little pranks those dear wind spirits love to play."

"What?!" Gon asked in disbelief.

"As I have said, those gentle spirits are very playful. I'm sure it's because they haven't seen a human like you in a long time. Do not worry, they mean no harm."

"But I am scared of heights, how dare they say that they mean no harm?!"

After he saw the strange expression between laugh and neutral on the face of that guy did Gon realize what he have just yelled out. He just told a whole forest of very playful spirits what he is the most frighten of.

The good thing is, the person who saved Gon did not really laugh out loud at what Gon just said, which made him feel a bit better. To Gon's confusion, he seems to be listening to something that Gon cannot hear, and this gives Gon time to study his appearance.

He looks like he is in his twenties, which is around Gon's age. He is from the Eastern, as Gon had just noticed, his long black hair and eyes like a starlit night are both proof to that. Different from Gon's blue hair and eyes, this person has a pure Eastern face. However, this person also has fair white skin and seems skinner than most man, in fact, even his looks are more to the woman's side, with soft outlines around his face rather than the harder ones which Gon prefer for man. Except one cannot really mistaken him for a woman, even with all the unmanly features, his eyes can shone in a way of carrying great pride and his brows are thick and shaped in a way that almost looks like two swords above his eyes; also, his lips are light coloured, thin as if cut out by a knife.

Over all, this man is not one Gon would like. Frist of all he is a magician, and Gon does not get along with any magicians in this world. Secondly, he is not the kind Gon prefer; instead of man his looks are more in the range of woman. What's more is his clothing, that person's body is almost completely covered under a thick and heave brown cloak, the traditional magician dressing, such a hinder to movements. Furthermore, he wore it in such a way that the cloak is just barely hanging on his shoulders, and Gon cannot tell if he even have anything underneath because a patch of milk white skin is just simply exposed in the air, and his collarbones vivid under the soft morning sun…

"What's the matter?"

Gon find himself staring at his long white neck, he coughed in embarrassment, "Nothing."

"All right then," That guy didn't seem to notice Gon's awkward expression, "My name is Jinza, nice to meet you."

He smiled and held out his hand, which is as which as the rest of his body, but have vivid lines of the bones underneath. His hand is in a mixture of strange sturdiness and fragility, those long fingers a bit pale under the sun.

"My name is Gon," He shook Jinza's hand, a bit reluctantly, "I know it sounds like 'go', but it is spelled as 'Gon'."

"Gon," Jinza nodded, "Why are you here? It's rare to see humans around."

"Aren't you a human as well?" Gon stared at him for a moment, but still answered the question, "I'm here to learn how to make a Spirit Weapon from the Elves."

"Oh really?" Jinza seemed interested, "Well, I'm not going to ask you why, however keep in mind that many have tried and failed. Hmm…Since I saved you once, I might as well lead you through the forest. It's fate that brought us together, might as well follow it."

Gon did not fully understand what Jinza is talking about, but he did get the point that Jinza wants to lead him through this forest.

But can he?

In Gon's opinion, magicians have always been weaklings that need protection of others, if you let them out into alone they cannot even live for a day.

"You are traveling alone?" Gon asked.

"Apparently." Jinza smiled.

Well, this one definitely is different from the others.

Gon studied him, trying to decide how much he'll worth.

Jinza smiled as if he has not seen the suspicion in Gon's eyes.


End file.
